


Just Us

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sloppy Makeouts, except that they are gay and it's not a hot tub, i didn't edit this i just sat down and wrote it, its just them in the pool, mostly - Freeform, this is so gay, two dudes chillin in the hot tub 5 feet apart cause they're not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Lance and Keith unwind in the pool.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write them making out in the pool
> 
> (there's a pool scene coming up in my multi chapter fic and i got the need to write this all of the sudden)

"Lance, oh my god. Allura is going to kill us." Keith rushes after his boyfriend, watching as he strips off his shirt. Keith takes off his own shirt in a hurry, flinging it into the pile where the rest of Lance's clothes sit. Well, all but his boxers, which is what Keith is stripped down to as well now.

"She won't kill us if we aren't caught!" Lance smirks, hopping into the pool and making a splash so big it almost reaches where Keith stands next to the pool. Keith shakes his head at Lance, slipping into the pool in a slow and easy manner. 

"You're unbelievable." Despite his protesting huffs, Keith slides all the way into the pool. He quickly pulls himself along with a few strokes, stopping just a few feet away from Lance. 

"You love it." Lance grins at Keith, and Keith can't help but smile back. He really does love it, just like he loves Lance. This boy is beautiful, he really managed to luck out. How did he even manage to end up with someone like Lance? Someone this talented and beautiful? Keith smiles to himself, looking over to where Lance is swimming back and forth in the water. "You're getting better with your swimming."

"Thanks." Keith smiles, looking down to where he treads water. His legs kick back and forth, in the pattern that keeps him afloat. He looks back up at Lance, only to see that he's a lot closer than he was before. "Hi."

"Hi, you come here often?" Lance smiles, a cheeky grin spreading over his face. Keith chuckles and splashes Lance a bit, a few specks of water sprinkling his face. Lance laughs, and splashes him back, harder. 

"Hey!" Keith protests, pushing his arms out in front of him to send a wave of water into Lance's face. He kicks back a bit, making sure he's out of Lance's direct range. Lance, where ever he was. He had just disappeared, as far as Keith can tell as he looks around the Altean pool. "Lance? Where a-"

There's a splash and the Keith is toppling over, an unforeseen attacker coming up from under the water and picking him up. Keith is thrown back into the water, creating a huge splash, soaking both himself and Lance more than they already were. Keith laughs, throwing his head back and reaching out to grip one of Lance's sturdy biceps. 

"If you wanted to feel me up you could have just asked, you know." Lance winks at Keith, a smug look on his face. Keith shakes his head at Lance, still smiling. His cheeks almost hurt from it, from being stretched into a smile for so long. Lance has that effect, making Keith smile whenever he enters the room. 

"Oh? And what would you say if I did ask?" Keith winks right back at Lance, smirking when he sees it's desired effects worked. Lance stutters for a second, face growing a wonderful scarlet tint, a beautiful colour on Lance. The shock doesn't last too long, before Lance is pressing Keith against the wall of the pool, pushing himself right up against him. 

"Please do." Lance nips at Keith's earlobe, hearing him groan and felling how he melts into the touch. Keith pulls at Lance's face, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Now it's Lance who's groaning, making the nicest sounds into Keith's mouth as they continue. 

Keith reaches up to throw an arm around Lance's neck, pulling him closer, closer, closer. Lance hums, taking the opportunity to flip them around, leaning back against the tiles and supporting Keith better. He continues to lick into Keith's mouth drawing a whine out of the boy. They break away, panting for a moment before Keith is back, attacking Lance's neck this time. 

He kisses it up at down, biting at the juncture between Lance's shoulder and neck. Keith licks, bites and sucks, watching as the red and purple bruises appear on Lance's dark skin. They're high enough that the others will know what happened, but that's exactly what Keith wants. Lance moans, his face partially hidden in Keith's neck, muffling the sound. His arms come around to grab Keith's ass, squeezing it a few times before lifting him even closer together. 

Keith keens, arching his back. His mouth leaves Lance's neck, finding it's way back to Lance's lips. He bites the bottom one, pulling Lance in for another rough kiss. He barely remembers to breath, because all he can think of is Lance. Lance's smell, the feel of his arms around him, his hands and the fingers digging into his ass. Keith mewls, gasping as Lance flicks one of his nipples. 

Lance pulls away with lidded eyes, face flushed and lips swollen. Keith knows he probably looks just as wrecked, but he can't help the sense of pride knowing he did that to Lance. Keith smiles, slumping against Lance's chest, stilling looking up at him. 

"You alright?" Lance smiles too, brushing some of Keith's wet bangs out of his eyes. Keith hums, blinking slowly. 

"I love you." Keith presses a slow kiss to Lance's collar bone, looking up to see the fond smile on his boyfriend's face. 

"I love you too, Keith." Lance cups Keith's jaw, pulling him in for a languid kiss, ropes of spit breaking as they pull away from it. Keith whines again, because as much as he loves the sappy atmosphere, he wants Lance, and now. Lance seems to understand, kissing Keith fiercer this time, hands not afraid to roam up and down his body. 

"We should go back to the room." It's a whisper, Keith can't seem to find his voice right now. He doesn't care though, there are a lot more important things on his mind right now. Kissing up Lance's jaw, Keith feels more than hears him groan, the vibrations doing amazing things for him. 

"Yeah, room. Let's go." Lance's voice is just as hushed, raspy and broken. He hauls himself out of the pool, pulling Keith up after him. Keith smiles, yelping quietly as Lance scoops him up bridal style. Lance dumps their dry clothes on top of Keith in his arms, carrying him out of the room. 

Smiling, Keith looks up at Lance. He's focused on getting them to the closest of their two rooms, so Keith takes his time, letting his gaze trace the sharp jut of his jaw. Breathing a laugh, he snuggles closer to Lance, pressing a kiss on his shoulder. He loves this man, he really does. Keith knows that Lance loves him too, and he trusts him with everything he has. Tonight it's just them, just them against the world. 

Keith smiles into Lance's shoulder as Lance turns another corner. He loves this man, and he needs him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) (i was too lazy to take this anywhere else)


End file.
